in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Mistletrouble
Plot Everyone seems to have a partner to kiss under the mistletoe this Christmas, except for Bonk Choy, who has not found a partner and has therefore lost his Christmas spirit. How will Bonk Choy regain his Christmas spirit by finding the right partner to kiss? Cast *Bonk Choy *Green Shadow *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Kyoji *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Jelo Elducal *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Twilight *Blast *Tommy *Lucas *Robin *Sonic *Barbarian King *Sun *Zakira Story Mistletoes have blossomed in Suburbia, Echo Creek, Eitbit and more. Males, females, even genderlesses have shared their experiences in kissing under the mistletoe. This is no exception for the IaLR/TPP gang. Bonk Choy's House... Bonk Choy: Sure is great if I could find the right girl to kiss under the mistletoe...hmm... Bonk Choy then hears his friends talking outside. Bonk Choy: I wonder what they are talking about. *goes outside* Meanwhile... Green Shadow: And then, I asked Kyoji to be my kissing partner under the mistletoe, and he agreed! Re-Peat Moss: That's great, Green Shadow! Kyoji must've been lucky for you to kiss him. Bonk Choy: *faceleaf* Which reminds me, I haven't found my partner! Diaz Residence... Marco and Star kiss each other underneath the mistletoe. StarFan13 faints in excitement from seeing a Starco moment happen. Meanwhile.... Lucy: 'I think I found the perfect someone to kiss under the mistletoe. *shows Edwin to everyone* '''Jenny: '''You do realize Edwin is a statue, not a real person, right? '''Lucy: '''But he is my eternal love! You do not understand.... sigh. ''Jenny rolls her eyes as Lucy kisses Edwin. Luna covers Lily's eyes. 'Luna: '''There are ''children ''watching, dude! '''Dynasty: '''There you are again, breaking the 4th Wall. ''Meanwhile, Bonk Choy was watching the conversations taking place from his house. Bonk Choy: Better get to that mistletoe fast. A girl could be there already! Bonk Choy runs to the nearest mistletoe, where Starcade is already sitting under. Bonk Choy: Perfect! *to Starcade* Hey, Starcade! Starcade: Oh, hi, Bonk Choy! What's up? Bonk Choy: I was wondering...if we can kiss under this mistletoe. You know... Starcade: ...the holiday tradition? Yeah, I know where this is going. But I'm sorry, I have already arranged to kiss a certain someone under the mistletoe. Bonk Choy: *sadly* If you say so...*walks off to hide behind a wall in front of the mistletoe* Hmm...I wonder who's that someone she's kissing? Re-Peat Moss arrives at the scene, looking extremely happy. Bonk Choy: Of course, I should have known it's that "TRICKY" moss! Re-Peat Moss: So...how about that kiss, Starcade? Starcade: Yeah, let's do it! As Re-Peat Moss and Starcade kiss, Bonk Choy watches while he takes a snapshot of the "Mosscade" moment with his camera. Bonk Choy: That's a keeper. Okay, time to find the gang. I gotta act cool, I can't let anyone know that I'm actually depressed. *takes a deep breath before moving on* Meanwhile... 'Luna: '''Alright. I gotta perfect this song by Christmas. It's called ''Jingle Bell Rock. ''Right up my alley! Alright Leni- make sure you ring those bells with rhythm! '''Leni: '*Rings the bells* O-M Gosh! They make noise! Luna facepalms 'Luna: '''Alright- lets do this. One! Two! One, two, three, four! ''Luna starts to play her guitar, and the speakers cause a ton of noise! '''Marco: ''*arrives covering his ears* Hey Luna, what's with the noise?! Green Shadow: *arrives in the same fashion* Yeah, no offense, but it's quite terrible. Not your music, but the noise. Bonk Choy: I gotta play it cool...*deep breath* You can do this, Bonk Choy, just be-leaf in yourself. *to the gang* I guess that's why they're called the "Louds", huh? '''Luna: '''You bet! I love Christmas- rocking out with festive tunes. So, aside from my jams, what brings you here? Green Shadow: We were talking about kissing under the mistletoe until we heard you playing your music. '''Luna: '''Oh. I hear you, dude. I remember my first kiss under the mistletoe. Totally rad... Green Shadow: So yeah, I kissed the ninja guy Kyoji under the mistletoe. You? '''Luna: '''Well, a bunch of crazed fans came knocking at my door, and I couldn't say no! Pays to be a rock star. Green Shadow: You kissed them all? Wow, that's great! Bonk Choy: Agreed! (Come to think of it, I haven't even had a single kiss under the mistletoe and Luna Loud just had lots of them!) ''Luna make the "rock on" gesture and bows. 'Lucy: '''Showoff... Lucas: *Walks in* Phoo! That was a long walk! Heya, guys! I'm came here because it was getting kind of dreary back where I live. Robin: Same here. Anyway, what's up? Bonk Choy: Talking about our kiss experiences under the mistletoe. ''Luna plays a little tune on her guitar, but much softer in tone. 'Luna: '''So, what plans do all you have for the holidays? '''Marco: '''I dunno, hang out with family and friends and Star... Bonk Choy: Not me, I don't really have any plans, but I heard that Re-Peat Moss would be travelling with Starcade and Zuma Frog for a winter vacation. '''Luna: '''Leni and I, as you can see, are trying to perfect this song. ''Leni waves at the Gang 'Lincoln: '''And I am trying to keep this house standing... Lucas: Ehh... My budget's pretty tight right now, so I might just relax. ''Red Fork and other members of the Red Crystals come along with the rest of the Gang. 'Red Fork: '''Hi guys! What's up? Green Shadow: We're talking about Christmas and kissing under the mistletoe. So have you guys kissed anyone under the mistletoe yet? '''Red Fork: '''Well... '''Blue Ocean: '''He kissed Twilight under the mistletoe. '''Red Fork: '''Yup. '''Blast: '''I'd kiss Jaiden, but I can't find her. Anyone knows where she is? Green Shadow: Nope, sorry. '''Blast: '''I guess I'll keep searching. She's got to be somewhere. '''Tommy: '''What about you Blue Ocean? Did you kiss someone? '''Blue Ocean: '''I would have, but my roleplayer can't decide if to ship me with Lemon Glass or with Black Gem. '''Red Fork: '''You broke the 4th wall! '''Blue Ocean: ' OH NO! 'Red Fork: '''Lemon Glass, fix it! '''Lemon Glass: '''I've got this! (flies to the 4th wall and fixes it before anything weird happens) '''Red Fork: '''Let's just pretend that never happened. Green Shadow: How about you, Bonk Choy? Did you kiss anyone? Bonk Choy: Not really, finding the right person seems a little tricky. Speaking of "TRICKY", I totally caught that moss and his "girlfriend" Starcade kissing. I even took a picture! '''Blue Ocean: '''This is going to my shipping blog, right now! (types something from his cellphone) '''Red Fork: '''I knew those two would end up together. Green Shadow: Remains to be seen. Bonk Choy: I knew Mosscade will happen the moment the two first met. *shows everyone the picture* '''Red Fork: '''Yup, we saw it coming. '''Tommy: '''So, who else kissed someone under the mistletoe? Green Shadow: Remember the ninja guy Kyoji? I kissed him under the mistletoe a few hours ago. '''Blue Ocean: '''So, are you two going to be dating soon? Green Shadow: Maybe. I'll have to ask him on Valentine's Day. ''Re-Peat Moss walks past and spots the gang. Re-Peat Moss: Hey guys! Whatcha doin'? Green Shadow: Nothing much. We're talking about kissing under the mistletoe. Did you kiss anyone? Sonic: He-hey! How is everyone? Lucas: Pretty good! We were talking about people kissing under the mistletoe. Did you kiss anyone? Sonic: I kissed my fears goodbye! Robin: For real... Sonic: Nah! Not a romantic hedgehog by any means. Bonk Choy: But we know that...*gets nudged by Green Shadow* Re-Peat Moss: *nervously* Actually...I...I...I kissed a...sunflower under t...t...t...the m...m...m...istletoe... '''Star: '''I kissed Marco under the mistletoe! Bonk Choy: That's great, I guess. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Pages without links